


Trembling Destiny

by Devil_eyed_rebel



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Next Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anti-Mutant Sentiments (Marvel), Children of Characters, Daken Akihiro is a good brother, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_eyed_rebel/pseuds/Devil_eyed_rebel
Summary: For years mutants have been trying to improve their relationship with the government, and for awhile things seemed to be getting better. Now though a President of has brought forth fear and anger threatens the lives of families across the the United States. The X-men have prepared their children the best they can for the moment they feared would come. That day has finally happened.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Emma Frost, Crystal Amaquelin/Johnny Storm, Crystal Amaquelin/Pietro Maximoff, Daken Akihiro/Original Character(s), Elizabeth Braddock/Warren Worthington III, James Rogers/Francis Barton/Azari, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde/Pete Wisdom, Kitty Pryde/Peter Quill, Logan (X-Men)/Yashida Mariko, Lorna Dane/Alex Summers, Original Character/Original Character, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), Remy LeBeau/Rogue, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: The Start of a New War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This story is completely separate from my other series and something that I just started writing randomly a few weeks ago. This isn't even the first chapter I wrote, but it came to me after the other was already written. I do hope you enjoy this, it is a bit darker than what I usually write. This happens from time to time. Anyways! Enjoy!

The day had begun dark for many on the morning of November 4th 2036. They declared the night before a new president. One that declared change for many who lived in the United States of America. The ones who were safe, celebrated the victory, took to the streets with joy, promoting their new president who promised them safety and happiness. He had taken the people's fear that had grown over decades and swore that the change would take place if they elected him. And he was.

There were many promises that held their loved one's close to them, worried for their children and what it would mean for them, for their future. Many of them were getting ready to graduate from High school and move forward into the world. They had dreams they wanted to follow. With the news circulating about plans to destroy what they had built, everything would change.

Mutants. Since the discovery of their existence we have regarded them with fear, suspicion and often hatred. With time there had been improvement. The fear of some, turned to understanding, discussion brought to light alternative views, and it was time that brought many together. But it only takes one to bring that fear back. Inciting fear to the mass majority, causing panic to spread. Neighbors would turn to each other, and hate crimes once again rising. Children being cast out of their families, their friends turning on them. It only took one man.

That one man became the most powerful person in the United States, and that one man made promises that people wanted kept. The older generation spoke volumes, remembering the times when they dealt with the mutant crisis decades before. They blamed others for the lax laws toward them, demanding to reintroduce the registration act. 

It was one man who ignited the flame. It was the people who kept it burning.

Reports started coming in less than a month after they swore him in. Attacks on mutants occurred, even with no proof. Slowly there was a decline in mutants going to public school. Slowly there was a rise in missing mutants, under the age of eighteen. Slowly, mutants feared more and more for their lives. 

Slowly.

Slowly.

Slowly.

A year into his presidency. They hospitalized an adolescent girl about the age of fourteen after being brutally attacked in New Orleans, Louisiana. Reports of the girl being bullied for years surfaced. Her red on black eyes. The media called her the daughter of the devil. The President made accusations that she had provoked the boys, all of them seventeen and eighteen years old. They said she threatened them. They said she used her abilities on them.  
They said.

They said.

They said.

She remained in a coma for two months, unable to defend herself. Her family fought for her. Her family stood up for the girl they knew she was. They fought for her when she couldn’t fight for herself. That family did everything they could. When she woke up, her father was at her side. When she woke up, she had a lot to say.

They tried to silence her.

They tried.

The girl sparked protests around the world. She used her voice to bring justice to the boys who had hurt her. It failed. They tried to anger her. To prove she was a loose cannon. They failed. They tried to turn her into an evil representation of mutants. Showing the world that she was why people feared mutants. They wanted people to see her as aggressive, angry, and unpredictable.

They failed.

Over time, the girl's face faded from the media, but her voice was still out there for those who needed it. She never stopped fighting the war that was raging, even though she lost her personal battle. They wanted her to give up. She pushed back in a way they had not expected. Not with violence, but with words. They wanted her to incite fear, but what she gave was hope. They wanted her to divide the mutants and unknowingly brought them together by trying to use the child.

The years continued to pass, and the laws tightened for mutants. The year 2040 came, and the Mutant Registration Act passed, the last thing signed by the president before his re-election. When he won again, the panic began.

Rumors spread of gated communities being set up for mutants, watched over by the newly resurrected Sentinel program. Tests being distributed for the gene, hoping to expose those denying they were different. Mutants went into hiding, some went underground, where the Morlocks took them in and helped them adjust to an alternative life. Xavier’s School for the Gifted remained untouched, because attacking a school was not okay. Inside the Baxter building and Stark Tower rumors of mutants being hidden stirred, some questioning where the other heroes stood.

While the government raised their army to defeat the enemy, they had created. Their enemy continued to prepare for the inevitable. The X-Men prepared their children for the worst-case scenario and had been for years now. The children weren’t so young now; they didn’t just shrug off what was happening because they couldn’t do anything. Now they were older, now they could fight. Now they could vote, now they were legal adults. While many of them held the same beliefs as their parents, they were the same ones nearing their breaking point. They saw too much, and they had done too little.

The minor rebellion that had formed comprised many teenagers, including the devil-eyed girl that had been assaulted when she was still young. They had received word of a raid and moved from their southern hideout to a building in New York city. The small group had rallied with the leaders of the Morlocks, an underground mutant group that lived in the sewers, to gain access and help get as many mutants to freedom as possible.

The buildings in the lead given to them were the most known and recognizable, the Baxter Building, Stark Tower and Xavier’s School for the Gifted. All three rumored to be hiding mutant individuals. They watched and waited. They stood on guard. They felt the gush of wind move past them as the lights came on in Stark Tower and as vehicles left the Baxter building.

“Vehicle heading north on 42nd Street.” a masculine voice came over the communicators. “Team Alpha is pursuing. Team Beta, continue to watch Xavier’s, and team Omega, try to locate whatever the gust of wind was, we may have a speedster that left Stark Tower.” 

“Got it mate! Team Beta is in location Ookami.” a fresh voice, a male with an Australian accent replied.

“Good,” Ookami said. “Team Alpha is moving in, we are going silent. Keep the comms free. Report to Hades until Alpha is back online.”

A series of confirmations followed the orders, before the communicators fell silent on all sides. Ookami turned to a man, and a youthful woman who stood further back. “Let’s move.” The man told Ookami, who responded with a nod. “We follow the truck. The only mutant in that building would have been Karla Storm, the daughter of Johnny Storm. Many others are in original locations shown before the raid.” he paused and watched his two companions. “The convoy will have hostiles, we will have to go in with full force.”

“Understood Daken.” Ookami responded, both men looked toward the female who had remained quiet. “Are you ready for this Rebel?”

“Ah’ve been ready for a while now. Let’s shut dim down.” She said, her red eyes glowing in the darkness. “They’ll get da message when we’re finished.”

Moments later, metal hit concrete and shots were fired.


	2. First defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have actually had most of this written for awhile, but its been sitting here. I just finished tonight but good news the next chapter is completely done. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 1: 

There was no such thing as an early night for most New Yorkers. This included the occupants living in the Baxter Building. Long after the sun had gone down, Reed Richards remained in his lab. The living quarters were just a few stories below him where his wife, brother-in-law and niece were. They had agreed to a late dinner, Friday nights were football nights for Karla, so she came home after nine p.m. Kielar had gone to the Starks for the weekend after an argument with Johnny, something that had been escalating for some time. Reed had noted how much time the boy had spent with the other family, but remained silent, hoping that Johnny would attempt to fix things with him. Looking around, he quickly realized he was running late, and Sue would never let him hear the end of that.

Slipping his lab coat off, the scientist set it down on his chair before heading to the elevator. Once he arrived on the floor and stepped out, he smiled seeing his family. It had been difficult for a while. Franklin was away more regularly, and they rarely saw Mica. While the home seemed more empty, it remained lively. Karla always expressed herself animatedly, and her stories from her school life entertained them greatly.

It had taken a while to get used to seeing Johnny as a father. When Crystal had come to him to care for the twins, she had been very open about the reason, and that she was trusting Johnny. In retrospect, Pietro Maximoff had screwed up and Crystal no longer trusted him with raising children. It still blew Reeds mind that she had gone back to her ex husband. Though, it had been a blessing for Johnny. He had grown up and taken responsibility for two humans that weren’t biologically his. It had made both Sue and Reed proud.

As they got older, the twins had shown such polar opposite personalities it was hard to keep up with. Karla was a social butterfly, and Kielar loved being around people to a point, but it had to be of his choosing. Karla always knew what she liked and told people exactly how she wanted something and never held back. Her brother, however, would change his interests and not stick to just one thing. It happened so often that Johnny stopped putting him into extra activities because of the boy changing his mind after just a week, becoming bored with it. This had disheartened Kielar, but he never complained, and started finding other ways to entertain himself, which led to Johnny doting on his daughter more.

When the fighting started, it was something hard for all of them. The first time Reed found Kielar in his lab, tinkering with a minor project, it had surprised him. The boy had been frantic before his Uncle reassured him it was fine. After that, if he wasn’t with the Starks, he was in the lab. This was how Reed learned so much about his nephew. He had learned many things that not even Johnny had known. One of them being that Kielar was bi-sexual, and there had been some issues at school. This caused the arguing between him and his sister. It terrified him to tell his father, but felt comfortable telling Reed, who he knew would keep his confidence until he was ready to come out. The chats they had were always short, but they were always important. 

Now in their family room there were four of them. Ben Grimm had opted out of tonight's dinner and instead remained at his own home with his family. Sue smiled seeing Reed walk into view. “Well, I guess I will let this slide since we haven’t sat down to eat yet. Karla is still in her room. The game ran longer than usual, and apparently Kielar skipped out on the game again.” his wife informed him. 

“I think the coach is well aware of Kielar leaving the team Sue, maybe not the cheerleaders. He made that decision at the beginning of the year though. He tried to play through but you know how he is, if he doesn't want to do it he won’t.” Reed told her.

“More like if he stayed away from that Stark boy he wouldn’t be influenced to quit.” Johnny spoke up from the kitchen. “The kid is bad news and he will only bring Kielar down.”

“Please explain to me how Captain America’s son is a destructive influence.” Sue challenged her brother. “There are so many worse people out there Johnny, you need to let this go.

“Clone not son. He has more of Tony Stark in him than Steve Rogers, anyway. Failed clone if you ask me.” Johnny said before Sue smacked on the back of the head. “What the hell.”

“I never want to hear you speak like that. How can you be so closed minded with the world we live in Jonathan? That is Kielar’s best friend, and you know what Steve and Tony went through after the government found out about Tommy.”

“Maybe he should get a better friend.” Johnny said, rubbing his head. “He’s an instigator, and Kielar isn’t even here; he's over at the Starks, again.”

“You are jealous.” Sue told him. “Tony has done so much for Kielar, so has Steve. You should be a little more grateful for the two of them. Your son has a place he can go after your fights with him. You know it isn’t his fault he looks like Pietro, or that he has similar powers. You knew the moment you took the twins in that it was a possibility. I don’t know why you want to fight now, when they are almost out of high school.”

Reed sat at the table, letting the siblings argue. Looking up, he saw Karla walking out of the room and smiled. “Karla, how was the game?”

“We lost again because our new quarterback doesn't know any of the plays and Kielar is still being stubborn.” Karla grumbled as she sat next to her uncle. “What are they arguing about now?”

“Parenting.”

“Oh, goody.” Karla rolled her eyes. “Daddy!” She called out. “Could you get me a glass of orange juice, please?” Sue and Johnny turned toward the table where they saw the smiling teenager, and Reed, who tried not to laugh.

“Yes Princess, I’ll bring it to you.” Johnny replied.

“Works every time.” Karla smirked. Reed shook his head as Johnny walked out of the kitchen with the cup for his daughter. “Thank you. How was your day?”

“It was fine, how was yours?” Johnny smiled, sitting across from her as Sue sat across from Reed. “These late dinners give Reed an excuse to work later you know, he might not do so well when football season is over.”

Karla laughed. “It was good actually. We learned a new cheer, and I passed my English test today. I can’t wait until I graduate though, the second semester will be such a rush. I can’t wait for Prom. I think Kielar and Tommy will end up going together, I’m hoping Benjamin Worthington asks me, he would be a fantastic date.”

“Worthington?” Johnny asked before pausing. “Wait, Kielar and Tommy are dating?”

“I mean its speculated, they are always together. You didn’t know?” She asked him. “It’s the big gossip at school right now since the picture circulated. Kielar hasn’t really spoken to me much since then.” Karla admitted. 

“No, I didn’t know.” Johnny said. “How did I not know that my son is gay?”

“Bi-sexual daddy. He told me that himself. He’s denying that him and Tommy are together, but I'm almost one hundred percent positive that they are, or will be.”

“Maybe if you had more conversations with him, you would have known.” Reed shrugged. “You know how it is, you said nothing to us, it just came out on its own.”

“Look, that was”

“Wait, wait just a second.” Karla said. “Are you telling me? Daddy, tell Kie, you don’t know how terrified he is that you will reject him because of this. It would be such a tremendous thing. And after all this fighting since he tested his DNA, you guys need something to like bond over. You both are so stubborn. This could go on for ages.”

“And this is why I call you out on your stupidity, Johnny.” Sue smiled. 

“So, who was it?” Karla asked, trying to get the gossip. “Was it someone I know, oh was it Bobby Drake? That would be a weird fire and Ice thing though, huh?”

“I don’t think you know him, his name was Daken.”

“Oh, Wolverine's oldest son, right? Yeah, I think we learned a bit about him. Didn’t he like, threaten to blow up some buildings or something? I’m on this superhero kid message board and rumor has it he’s with Bucky Barnes now or something. He apparently has a child too. Mohawk guy, right? Yeah, everyone thinks it's super adorable when he carries this tiny kid on his shoulders.”

“Is this what you do in your free time?” Johnny asked as he ate, Reed and Sue both laughed. “Superhero gossip is really a thing for you kids?” he continued. 

“Yeah I mean, we don’t hear it from all of you. Though most of the gossip revolves around the X-Men. I never knew there could be so many love triangles in one building. I mean, why not though? Did you know that a few years ago one student got kicked out for punching Scott Summers in the face? I’m kind of glad I don’t go to that school.”

“We wouldn’t send you there sweetheart, we have trained you in using your abilities “ Sue reassured her. “Though it would have done you some good to have other kids around you with abilities.”

“I enjoy living a normal life though. If I went there everyone would know, I prefer just being me.” Karla smiled. “I like the school I attend and…” She suddenly stopped and covered her ears as the security alarms blared all around her. 

“It’s midnight, what the hell is going on?” Johnny asked. “Karla go..” He started before yanking her from her chair and pulling her behind him as the military came out of the elevator. Johnny stayed between them and his daughter, observing as they filed into the room.

“We are here to collect Kielar and Karla Storm and take her into custody by order of the president.” One man stated.

“Like hell you are!” Johnny yelled. “Stay the fuck away from my kids you assholes.”

“What is happening?” Sue questioned, and they turned the guns on her. She put her arms in the air. “You came into our home demanding to take a member of our family.”

“We are to collect all known mutants and move them to an upstate community.” the man spoke once more. “Karla Storm has shown signs of having gained abilities within the past few years. We have made the assumption that her twin brother has abilities as well and will be tested. If the tests are negative, we will return him to you.”

“Daddy.” Karla said, gripping Johnny’s shirt.

“Princess, I need you to step back.” he instructed. Karla slowly took a few steps back before her father lit up in flames. It had been awhile since she had seen him use his abilities. Most of the Fantastic Four had stepped down in their roles as superheros. “Come through me first.” he said before shooting flames toward the soldiers. The soldier's moved forward, only to hit an invisible forefield. Johnny remained on fire, but now his sister stood between him and the others.

“I don’t think you want to do that.” She said, hands up as she continued to hold the shield. “Now, you are going to explain exactly what you are doing, invading MY home!” Sue yelled.

“At 11:59 p.m the president signed an executive order, concerning mutants and their right to live among normal humans. They are to be relocated in a designated community upstate and monitored.” A soldier spoke. “If you do not comply, we will be forced to arrest you.”

Reed moved near Karla and glanced at Johnny who had a hand on her arm. “Johnny get her out of here” he instructed his brother in law. 

“That is not a wise choice.”

A moment later Johnny’s vision blurred and he went down without warning. When he opened his eyes again, Reed held Sue’s unconscious body in his arms as he sat up. “Where is she? Where is Karla?”

“They took her.” Reed stated. 

“Then we will have to get her back.” Johnny hissed as he looked at Sue, rage filled him. “They messed with the wrong family.”


	3. Don't Stop, Can't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one night! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: 

New York was far from a quiet city, even in the late hours of night. Most people who lived in the city could hear people outside, or cars driving by. There were those lucky enough though to have buildings high enough above the streets to avoid the chaos below. The ninety-three story building on Broadway, Stark Tower, was one of many. Like most nights, the tower was black, except for the ninety-second floor, the residential area. 

The building that once held the Avengers before many of them retired, was now home to Tony Stark, his husband Steve Rogers and their son Tommy. In recent times another also occupied it, Kielar Storm, or Maximoff, as he preferred these days. Steve and Tony had not minded taking in the teenagers, he was their son’s best friend. They had known him since he was a small child and knew of his existence even before then.

Kielar stayed with them after a disagreement with his own father, Johnny Storm, after learning that he had adopted him and his sister Karla. Johnny and Kielar had always argued, especially when the teenage years hit. The boy had developed powers similar to his biological fathers, Pietro Maximoff. With that, he had to learn a lot about control, and where Johnny tried to help, it always failed and a fight would end up happening. The latest disagreement had brought Kielar over for the weekend.

Tony had bonded with Kielar in the same way that he had with his own son, and the three were often in the lab together. What had surprised the former Iron-Man, though, was the bond that Kielar shared with Steve. It should not have surprised him though, Kielar was one of those kids that seemed to get along with most adults. While Tony could help keep Kielar’s mind busy with lab work and mechanical building, the training Steve gave him had helped even more. Kielar was after all only half human. His other half was Inhuman, his mother being Crystalia Amaquelin, the Princess of the Inhumans of Attlian. They were still learning what the effect of this would have on him. They knew of the twins older sister Luna, and for so long they had believed that her genetic markers cancelled each other out, making her a normal human. That had been false

Kielar and Karla Storm(Or Maximoff) were a perfect example of this. Kielar showed signs of having more common Inhuman attributes than his twin. He could lift more, his skin was harder to pierce. His speed abilities already gave him a quicker reaction time, speed and endurance greater than other humans. His sister had shown similar signs, but not at the height of her brothers. One thing that had surprised all of them though, was the twins psychic link to each other. They had learned that they could not only speak to each other but also feel the other's emotions and physical pain.

The training Steve had done with Kielar over the years was good for the kid. He could focus on slowing down, often wearing a power inhibitor so he didn’t accidentally use his speed abilities. When Steve retired, he offered the role as Captain America to Kielar, who took it and swore to hold the title with honor.

Kielar and Tommy going out into the city as Captain America and Iron-Man had become a staple in their lives. As much as they had tried to keep Tommy out of the life they had chosen, Steve and Tony didn’t deny their son the chance to step into the role he wanted to be in, but made sure he was ready. Having Kielar out there, well trained and sure of himself, had added to the idea. 

So they found themselves with two teenage boys most nights. Steve often commented on how they had gotten lucky with how easy it was with the two of them. Tommy had always been an independent kid and had altered little. It always astonished the super soldier how much his son was like Tony in most aspects and having not gained the super soldier aspect during the cloning process. While it disappointed many in the outcome, it satisfied Steve. He didn’t want him to have to live up to any more expectations. The world already looked at Thomas James Stark-Rogers enough. 

There were very few lights left on in the tower when it struck midnight. Steve had been in bed reading until he realized the time and went to get his husband from the lab. As he walked down the stairs, he heard the music playing as Tony worked. Steve walked in and cut the music off, immediately catching the other man’s attention. “It’s midnight, you aren’t staying in here all night Tony.” Steve said.

“I’m just finishing up.” Tony replied and went back to his work. The soldier moved toward the scientist and put his hand on top of his. 

“Remember what we spoke about your work habits and how they influence Tommy? He uses them against us all the time. It’s getting harder to argue with him.” Steve told him. “Now let’s go to bed. All of this will still be here in the morning and you know that both TJ and Kielar will be more than happy to help you.”

“They will also try to alter what I am doing. They do it every time, and they team up against me.” Tony argued. 

“You are the one who gave them access to the lab, Tony,” Steve laughed. “It’s not my fault they challenge your intelligence.”

“They don’t…” Tony started.

“You were just complaining the other night that Tommy completely changed the formula you wrote and that Kielar altered a machine you were working on, and both turned out better.” Steve cut off. “Let’s go, bed now.”

As Tony cleaned his lab for the night, the teenagers were both sound asleep in their beds. For a while Kielar tossed and turned, this mind racing while he tried to sleep. Suddenly the boy shot straight up in his bed. “KARLA!” he called out for his sister in a panic. “No, no, no…” he repeated as his body picked up speed in his sudden terror. Moving quicker than he expected, he moved through the wall and into his friend's room. The sudden appearance and cross into the dresser made Tommy jump up.

“What’s going on?” he asked sleepily. “Kie?”

“Karla.” Kielar repeated. “Tommy, something's wrong. Something happened.”

“Hey,” Tommy said, sprinting toward the other boy. “Look, you are speaking a million miles a minute and I can’t understand you. I need you to slow down.” Kielar grabbed his head, still moving at a super speed as he dashed around the room. “Jarvis.” Tommy spoke to the AI. “Call Dad and Pops in here please, something is going on with Kie.

“Yes, Sir.” The AI responded. As Steve and Tony turned the lights off in the lab and started up the stairs, Jarvis spoke again. “Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, Tommy has requested your help in his room, Kielar seems to be having an episode with his speed.”

The two men immediately raced toward their son's room and opening it found Tommy physically restraining his friend. “He wouldn’t slow down! I didn’t know what else to do.” The teenager called out to his dads as they came in. “He keeps screaming about Karla. I don’t know what is going on.”

Tommy slowly lessened his grip on Kielar as his friend became still. “Kielar.” Tony said, trying to get his attention. The teen held a blank stare and remained unresponsive. “He wasn’t hurt, was he?”

“No, I just grabbed him and lowered him, I pinned him down to keep him from moving anymore, he came in through the wall, something spooked him.” Tommy told them. “He hasn’t lost control like that in years.”

“I’ll move him into the bed “Steve told the other two before lifting Kielar up and laying him on Tommy’s bed. 

“TJ tell us exactly what happened before we came in here.” Tony said, turning his attention to his son.

“I was sleeping and then Kielar just appeared in the room. He didn’t come in through the door and I only heard him because he ran into my dresser. He just started yelling about Karla. He doesn’t really do that you know? He and Karla have a rough relationship, but he sounded terrified.”

“KARLA!” Kielar suddenly sat up, causing all three of them to jump. Steve put a hand on the boy's shoulder. “Something happened, I can’t feel her. I can’t feel her. She’s usually in my head, she’s not. I can’t..” he looked at Steve, his eyes wide. “I don’t think my sister is alive.”

“Kielar.” Steve began but he was cut off quickly.

“No, no, listen. Karla has cut her link off before. When we argue. We do that to each other but this, this is different. When she cut the link before I could still feel her. I can’t now though, she isn’t here, I can’t…” Kielar broke off as he became more upset. “I can’t feel her. It hurts.” Tommy moved to sit next to Kielar and put his arm around him. “I can’t feel her TJ. It hurts.”

“What hurts?” Tommy asked him quietly.

“Trying to use our connection. It just. I feel nothing but pain when I try.” Kielar quickly wipes his face of the tears that had fallen. “When I was asleep, I heard her call out to me. Then, then there was nothing.”

“Stay here okay, Steve and I will find out what is happening. Just in case, get your shoes on and grab a small bag. I want you ready to go.” Tony instructed. “You know where to go when something happens.” Kielar nodded to him. “If I tell you to run, then you are to run and not look back. You are not to go to the Baxter building, here or any other place someone might connect you to.” He paused and stood up. “I’m going to make a few phone calls.” As the older man stepped out of the room he took a deep breath running his hand through his hair. “Fuck.” he cursed to himself.

“I would say something but I think this situation calls for the use of that language.” Steve said behind him. “You have to make that phone call though, and you know you do.”

“I really hate dealing with that bastard.” Tony grumbled. “Jarvis.”

“Sir, Reed Richards is on the line and says it is urgent.” 

“Put him through.” Tony said. “That was convenient.”

“Tony. It’s Reed. Is Kielar okay?”

“Why would Kielar not be okay? He’s with us, of course he’s fine.” Tony snapped and then stopped as Steve put a hand on his arm. “Sorry. Yes. Kielar is fine. Is Karla?”

“She was taken.” Reed said.

“By who?”  
“The president. At 11:59 tonight Martial law was declared in the state of New York. Get Kielar out of there as soon as possible. They are taking mutants from their homes.”

“What the hell is going on with the goddamn country! Taking kids from their homes now, they haven’t done anything wrong.” the man snapped.

“I know. Look. Sue was hurt in the fight with them. I’m trying to keep Johnny at a good level and it isn’t going well, his sister is hurt and they took his daughter. Just make sure they don’t get Kielar.”

“They won’t touch him” Steve spoke up. “We’ll make sure of it.”

“Good. They might be heading over to you. I called from a secure line, and I know you have top security.”

“Sir, there has been a security breach.” Jarvis spoke.

“Listen Richards, I have to go. We’ll be in touch.” Tony said hanging up before the other could answer him. “Get Tommy and Kielar to the lab Steve, I’ll meet you there.” He told his husband before punching in several codes on his security system. “Jarvis, activate Safe Haven Protocol.” 

“Yes sir.”

Steve hurried to Tommy’s room and opened the door, both boys dressed and with a bag each. “Let’s go.” he ordered and led them toward the lab. “Stay behind me.”

“Freeze!” a voice commanded from across the room.Steve quickly moved to block the boys behind him as they remained still. “We have orders to take in the mutant Kielar Storm.” Tommy looked at Kielar, who was shaking next to him. He took his friends hand and gave him a slight nod as he slipped a device into his hand.

“You invaded our home, in the middle of the night. We aren’t giving you anything.” Steve snapped. 

“Cap! Catch.” Tony called out, tossing him his shield, now wearing his suit of armor. As soon as the shield left his hand he tossed another device that lit the room up. Then there was shooting, aimless shooting all around the living quarters. Shielding the boys from bullets, Steve moved them to a safer area toward the lab. “Tommy, put on a suit of armor and go. Kielar. Run.”

“But…”

“No. Listen to me. You have not done anything wrong. They are not in the right here and we are not handing you over to these people. We’ve talked about this, and you know exactly what to do. You were trained and you are good. Steve would not have handed you his shield if he didn’t believe in you. So, no matter what happens, you run, you go to the location I had you memorize and you stay there. They can’t touch you there and they won’t. “

“I don’t want them to hurt you Tony. If you don’t let them take me they could hurt you.” Kielar said, emotion pouring out as he spoke. Tony pulled him into a hug.

“It’s my job to take care of you kid, not the other way around. Tommy is leaving too. We will meet up. I’m not letting these bastards take anyone.” Tony said. “So fucking run Kielar. Now.”

Kielar took a step back, keeping his eyes on Tony, and then glancing at Steve, who gave him a nod. Next, he looked at his friend, who seemed as terrified as he was. Kielar then nodded. “Okay. OKay.” he said before running past Steve and into the bedrooms, not stopping as he phased right through the walls of the building before running down the side. “Don’t stop. Just run. Just run. Tony said to run” he whispered to himself. 

So he ran. He ran as fast as he could, his shoes not lasting very long at the velocity he was going. The route they told him to take was one that would throw anybody off, but in a matter of minutes he was at a compound in Canada. As he slid to a stop, he fell back, and made no movement to stand up again. He remained in the same spot until he felt someone stand over him. “You okay kid?” the voice asked. Kielar knew that voice, it was so recognizable, but he just didn’t have the energy to move, or speak now. “You're safe. We knew this would happen sooner or later. Let’s get you inside Kielar.” the man said as he lifted the teen up with ease.

“Thanks Bucky.” Kielar mumbled before losing unconsciousness.He didn’t know how long he was out for, but there was no sunshine. There was no soft bed, and he wasn’t in Stark Tower with his friends' family. Kielar immediately jumped up and looked around wildly as he tried to take in the surroundings. He knew he wasn’t home, and he knew he wasn’t with the Starks. The memories of what had happened over the course of the night came back to him. He leaned forward, bringing his knees up and resting his head on them as he started to cry. All the emotion he had been feeling since he had woken up was coming out, and he couldn’t stop.

“Kielar?” Bucky questioned from the doorway. “I’m glad you’re awake. Brought you some food, it's just a sandwich and some chips, but it will help you feel better. You ran a lot tonight and wore yourself down.”

“Steve and Tony, Tommy…” Kielar said immediately as he looked at him.

“They’re fine. Tommy got out, Steve and Tony have been arrested though. Pepper is working on getting everything taken care of.” Bucky said, quickly trying to reassure him in the end. The older man had dreaded the night that this would happen. The Avengers had known it was coming, the X-men had as well. Each night at least one hero would stay at the facility just in case. Nobody had wanted Kielar to arrive there to an empty building, knowing that it would not have been a good night for anyone. “Nobody is hurt, except a few of the soldiers who invaded the tower.”

“And the Baxter building?” Kielar asked. “I still have no connection to my sister. I can’t…”

“They took her. Reed, Johnny and Ben are all fine, Sue got caught up in the crossfire.” Bucky told him. “But she seems to be doing fine according to reports. Xavier’s seems to be the one with the most casualties.”

“What do you mean?” Kielar asked, now eating the food he had been brought. Bucky raised an eyebrow watching the kid eat.

“They began their raid about an hour ago, we don’t know the exact number but there are casualties.”

“But the X-men won’t go down without a fight right? They know how to take care of this kind of thing...they..” Kielar started, worry dripping as he spoke.

“But they can only do so much.” Bucky said.

“Then they need help. I can get them out if they need it. I can bring them here right? I can bring whoever is left here and they can be safe.” Kielar said appearing in front of Bucky before he could blink.

“You need to rest.” Bucky tried.

“No, I need another sandwich and some more running shoes. I can’t just stay back and hide while people are getting hurt. I’ve watched the news, and Johnny tried to hide it from us, but Steve and Tony said that it was important that I know what is going on in the world. And I know, I’ve known since that asshole entered the most powerful position in the nation, and I know that people want me to stay here. I can’t though, not when people need my help, and they do. I can’t just sit around and wait, I need to do something. So I’m going to make like five more sandwiches and then go for a run okay?” Kielar insisted, not back down.

Bucky stood, unmoving for several moments before shaking his head. “I can see why he picked you.” he said simply. “Let’s make the food and I’ll find the shoes that were made for speedsters, I know they’re somewhere around here.”

“For Pietro right?” Kielar asked.

“Originally, but Tony made you a couple of pairs too. They knew you would end up here. This place was built with you in mind. Tony doesn’t have many mutant kids he needs to hide you know.”

“But I’m not Tony’s kid.” Kielar said. “Or Steve’s”

“With the way they talk about you, you might as well be.” Bucky laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed several items from the refrigerator. Kielar remained quiet while they made the sandwiches. “I know this is probably not the right thing to ask, but are you okay?”

“At the moment. I just have to focus. I had my cry.” Kielar said. “There are people that need me though, and I have to make sure that they are okay. I’ll find Karla, and we’ll get Steve and Tony out. We’ll bring people here to safety.” Kielar said. “We can do this.”

“We can. I’ll call the others in. If you are bringing more people here, we’re going to need some help.” Bucky said with a small smile. “You know, Steve chose the right person. He knew exactly what he was doing when he picked you.” he paused. “Did you really eat all of those already though?”

“I did, now where are those shoes?” Kielar asked. It didn’t take long to find where Tony had stored the items Kielar needed. Dressed in a new pair of shoes, sweats and a hoodie, he turned to the only other person he had at the moment and gave him a nod. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Careful kid.” Bucky called out shaking his head, only speaking to air as Kielar disappeared back into the night. “They’re going to kill me if they find out.” he said to himself before going inside. He sat at a desk with a communicator in his hand and leaned back. “Daken, keep an eye out for the speedster okay? He’s heading back into the city and will be approaching Xavier’s.”

“Didn’t they say to keep him there.” the voice answered from the other side. “You had one damn job.”

“You try saying no to a kid with that much determination. I don’t see you telling your brother to back the fuck up.” Bucky countered. “And you have more kids with you. Can’t say no to them?” he paused. “I know you just rolled your fucking eyes at me Daken.”

“Is Pup okay?” Daken asked, changing the subject.

“Fast asleep. Didn’t even know anyone else was here. Still wanted to see you before bed. I don’t know why you left him here with me. You should be with him.”

“I know that it's the safest place for him, and I know you won’t let anything happen to him.” Daken said. “I have to clear up the line, you make sure everything stays calm on your end and I’ll take care of things out here. Your speedster will be fine. I don’t think there is much left at Xavier’s, I have a team coming in dropping off a plane full of mutants we got from the vans. Remember, only this line to contact. It’s secure. Everyone is to be checked before they enter the building for tracking devices.”

“I know what to do. Be safe.” 

“I didn’t know you were so worried about me.”

“I’m not.” Bucky responded quickly. “Just don’t die, again.”

“Fuck you.” Daken snapped before cutting off contact.


	4. Chapter 3: Xavier's School for the Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3! I was having a bit of a difficult time ending the chapter which is what really took so long. but here it is! Please let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Dakota Potts belongs to Adictedtobadguys

Chapter Three- 

The school was in chaos. Screams. Crying. Panic. Pain. Death. It was all over. The government had finally made their decision on what to do with the mutants, and this was their answer. It didn’t matter that they were young. It didn’t matter that they were innocent. Nothing mattered to them. They still feared what they didn’t understand after all these years. It took one man to call for the roundup of those born with abilities, and that was all that mattered. He didn’t care that these children were watching their parents die protecting them. It didn't matter that after tonight, these children would be captured or murdered.

Out of the shadows a boy appeared with a youthful girl and he looked around in a panic as soldiers came toward him from both sides. He knelt down quickly and the young girl climbed on his back before he ran to the right and dropped into the shadows of the soldiers and reappeared near a window where there was another of a tree. The shadow jumper smirked to himself before turning and running down another hallway. 

Before he could stop another group of soldiers moved into view. The childish girl on his back dropped to the ground by staying behind him, holding onto the back of her shirt. “Jett, what are we going to do.” she asked.

“We’ll get out of this, Cass. I’m not letting anything happen to you.” he told her. “Don’t be afraid of the shadows. They won’t hurt you. Just stay close to me.” The boy, Jett told her. As he did this his eyes turned black and creatures formed out of the shadows, swallowing the soldier as the room darkened. When the lights came back on the two of them were left. Without Hesitation he grabbed her hand. 

“Jett!” a voice suddenly called to him, and as he turned he saw another girl and sighed with relief. Around her were several soldiers on the ground. “We’ve been looking for you. We need to go this way. Your mom is taking everyone straight down to the Blackbird. 

“How bad is it? Was anyone taken?” he asked as they ran down the next hall.

“I’ve only seen a few students and led them to Ms. Pryde.” She answered quickly. “More trained students stayed above ground to help get the younger ones to safety. I have seen none of the Drakes or Howlett’s. We aren’t too worried about the Howlett’s but we need ways to communicate with all the groups, we are ending up split. The Blackbird will fill up.”

“The younger ones are top priority Viv, you even said it, we are more trained, we need to get Cass to my mom and then we can stick together and help get others out.” he told her. “Between our abilities we can find a way out.”

“My sister is down there already and Benjamin is in London with our mother, my father is not here either, so I have no issue clearing the property.”

“Good.”

“Jett!” Kitty Pryde called out. “There you are, I was so worried. Cassandra, baby, are you okay,”

The youthful girl nodded, still clinging to her older brother's hand. “Jett let nothing happen to me.” She whispered. 

“Let’s get all of you to safety. They will leave soon.”

“Mom,” Jett started and looked at her. “Take Cass, I will stay with Vivienne and make sure we get everyone. We’ll get out.”

“I am not leaving you behind.” Kitty told him firmly. “There is no way I am leaving you here, you know exactly where they will take you if you get caught and I will not have that happen.”

“I won’t get caught, you trained me. I’ve been training for years for something like this. You need to be there for Cassie and I need to know you both are as safe as possible.” Jett paused. “Mom please. Trust me. I can do this.”

Kitty hesitated for a moment before pulling out her communicator and placing it in her son's hand. “As soon as you are safe, you are to contact me. If I haven't heard from you in two days. I will come find you. As soon as you are out, get as far from large cities as you can. Do you understand me, Jett?”

“Yes.” He said just as Kitty pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around his mom, hugging her closely. “I love you mom.”

“I love you too, baby. Stay safe. Vivienne, don’t let him do anything stupid.”

“I won’t Ms. Pryde.”

“I’ll contact your parents as soon as I can, and I’ll keep Shae close to me. You two work together, remember everything we taught you. Don’t underestimate them.” Kitty reminded the two older teens. Cassie quickly moved to her brother and hugged him before she disappeared through the floor, gripping her mother's hand.

Vivienne Worthington and Jett Wisdom had known each other since they were children. Their training had begun at around the same time and they were familiar with how the other moved. Vivienne knew that Jett never hesitated to move through the shadows, but he did when he created creatures from them, because once the creature swallowed someone, that person would no longer be alive. Jett knew his friend used her telepathy with ease, but flying was something she opted to avoid as much as possible. Their hand to hand combat styles were similar, having the same teachers, but often rotating out. They had been sparring partners since they were twelve.

Jett held out his fist to his friend. “So. We will take them down Viv?”

“Well, it’s your mother who thinks you will be too reckless.” She responded. 

“Obviously she isn’t aware of your habits.”

“They taught me to be a lady, I don’t have vulgar habits.” Vivienne retorted, Jett let out a laugh, his friend quickly silenced with a punch in the arm. “Let’s go.” She instructed.

The two checked the third floor, making sure that they cleared the dorm rooms completely. As they finished, Jett grabbed Vivienne's hand, and the two moved down to the second floor jumping through shadows. As they appeared, the two froze in shock at the carnage before them. Vivienne covered her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes seeing one of their mentors on the ground sprayed with bullets. The mutant Bobby Drake had been one of the victims of the night.

Jett ran over to feel for a pulse, little hope that he would find one, and he didn’t. “Fuck.” he cursed as he stood back up. “They either got the rest of the family or they got away.” He said just before they heard screaming from another corridor. The two teens took off running toward the sound just in time to see ice impale three soldier’s abdomens.

“Renee!” Vivienne called running toward the girl. The other girl turned toward them before spinning around and throwing more ice at soldiers. “Renee, you aren’t alone. We’re going to get out of here together.”

“They killed him. They killed my dad. They murdered him right in front of me. I will kill all of them.” She said. “Every last one of them Vivienne, they deserve what is coming to them, we did nothing wrong!”

“I know. I know sweetie. But we need to make sure you get out of here. So we can find your brother and sister.” Vivienne tried getting through to her. “Mr. Drake wanted you to get away. He wanted you to survive. Please come with us.”

Renee Drake looked at the other two teens, tears in her eyes as she contemplated going with them. Her heart hurt. All she wanted was for her father to be okay, for the entire night to be a dream. Her hands returned to normal color and she quickly wiped her eyes. “Okay. Okay. Let’s..fine...we can go. David got Michelle out. Dad came back for me, I had been in the library.” her voice was shaky and unsure as she spoke. “I’m not going to hold back. They deserve what is coming...where did the bodies go?” She asked suddenly.

Vivienne looked around her to see the hallways cleared. “I took care of it. Even if they were alive, nobody will see them again. Rini, this is war now. They made their move, we’re making our stand. They think we will go down without a fight but they’re wrong.” Jett said. “We’re in this together. We aren’t kids anymore. Our parents trained us for this. They knew it could happen, that’s why I stayed behind, and I’m not leaving either of you.” 

“We need to see if there are any others. We want to clear the mansion before we leave, and make sure nobody gets left behind.” Vivienne said. “Are you with us Renee?”

“Well, I’m not against you, and we’ll have more of a chance if we stick together. Power in numbers right?” she asked. “I still won’t hold back.”

“Nobody is expecting you to.” Jett said as he moved into a room. A Few moments later he moved out and shut the door. “Three dead.” he said softly. “Let’s keep going.” The girls looked at each other and gave a small nod before continuing on, keeping a count in their heads as they found bodies.

An hour passed, the soldier's had cleared out or been taken down, but there was silence throughout the school. As they reached the kitchen Vivienne froze midstep. “Someone is here. I feel their mind, but it’s too fast for me to read.” she said before a gush of wind hit the three of them. A boy their age stood on the other side of the room with windblown silver hair. He looked liked he had been woken up from a deep sleep, wearing just sweatpants and a muscle shirt. “Who are you.” she asked. He remained silent as he watched the three of them carefully. Renee’s hand slowly iced up, ready to fight if needed, and the Shadows behind Jett surrounded the stranger.

“You're mutants.” the boy stated. “Maybe you can tell me what the fuck is going on.”

“Maybe you should tell us your name.” Renee said, an ice spear now in her hand.

“Kielar Maximoff.” He stated. “They raided the Baxter building. As well as Stark Tower.”

“Wait, they went there too!?” Renee asked wide eyed. “I never thought they would try and tough the Fantastic four or the Avengers.”

“My sister and I were adopted by Johnny Storm, but Pietro Maximoff is our birth father, and somehow they knew that. I was only able to get out because my sister warned me. They took her from the Baxter building and they came for me at Starks. I didn’t know what I would find here, I didn’t think they would be stupid enough to raid an entire school of mutants.” Kielar admitted. “Is it just the three of you?”

“Yes. everyone else either escaped or…” Jett answered.

“I can contact someone so that the ones who passed can be buried properly. But we need to go. I know where there is a station set up for us to go into hiding for…”

“We aren’t going to just hide, we need to fight. We have lost people and we are going to continue to lose them if we don’t do something about it. You can’t come in here and just tell us what we need to do.” Renee snapped at him.

“We have to regroup.” Kielar said, remaining calm. “After we regroup we can plan. We will work better with one.”

“She’s right you know. You have no idea what we have been through tonight.” Vivienne said. 

“You’re a telepath.” Kielar stated. “I felt you inside my head and that's how I knew someone was here. I wasn’t sure if you were who I felt. Have you ever had someone in your head going through pure agony? Have you ever had someone in your head, through all the good and bad times, through the struggle, and then, they just say goodbye, and you no longer feel them?” he asked. “Because that is what I went through tonight, as they murdered my twin sister.” The three went silent, looking down at the floor. “So no, I don’t know what you went through tonight. But I know what I went through and I at least have an understanding.”

Jett nodded. “Okay. So where is this station we need to get to.” 

“I can get us there pretty quick. But it’ll have to be one at a time. My guardian told me exactly where to go. I will also have to eat something after the second trip because it will take a lot out of me to run that much.” Kielar explained to them.

“Go ahead and take Vivienne first, I’ll wait here with Renee and we can grab some snacks from the cabinet so that you can eat something. When you get back go ahead and take Renee, I’ll go last” Jett directed them. 

Kielar turned to Vivienne. “Okay, so the easiest way for me to carry you is bridal style. Will you be okay with that?” He asked. 

“That is fine. Thank you for asking instead of surprising me with that.” She said with a small smile. Kielar scooped her up and looked at the other two giving them a nod and then disappearing with a gust of wind.

“Have you ever heard of him?” Renee asked. “Because he seems really familiar, but I can’t quite pin why.”

“He’s the current Captain America. I wasn’t sure at first, but when he started talking to us about what we needed to do, I met him before. He also said that he had been at Stark Tower.” Jett responded. “He’s good at what he does. I wasn’t aware he had super speed, it isn’t something he displays when he’s in uniform. I guess that is good considering it helps with his secret identity.”

“Kielar Maximoff, that means he’s related to Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, that explains the speed, if I remember some of the history we were taught, Quicksilver has a daughter with a member of the Inhuman Royalty and Scarlet Witch has two sons that are reincarnated from herself and Vision?” Renee commented as she grabbed some food from the pantry.

“There is way more to it than that, but we don’t know Kielar very well, he said his sister was in the Baxter building didn’t he? Johnny had twins, and then there is Franklin and Micah that are also around.” Jett explained.

“You know a lot about the heroes and their families. I know you didn’t learn that here.” Renee shook her head. “I would have learned it as well.”

“It’s something that I took upon myself to learn. When I found out Pete wasn’t my biological father, I started making a family tree. I felt that it was pretty important to know the history. When I got done with my own, I started branching out to others. It’s a jumbled mess honestly. Especially when you bring in the clones and alternate timelines.” 

A gush of wind blew past them and Kielar stood before the two once more. “Alright she is safe. I had her all set up and introduced to the ones that were already there. Renee? your next.”

“I guess it has to happen. Look, my father, he’s on the second floor.”

“I contacted someone. As soon as we are cleared from here, everything will be taken care of. He won’t be left here long, I promise.” Kielar insisted. “We take care of our own.”

“Thank you.” She said allowing him to lift her up in his arms. Within seconds they disappeared “Once from the mansion’s kitchen once more speeding through New York. Renee tucked her face into Kielar’s chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as they ran. When she looked up, she realized they had stopped outside a large home. “Where, where are we?”

“Canada.” Kielar said simply. “It is an Avengers base that was built a few years ago. The U.S government is not aware of it. Tony Stark teamed up with Yashida Industries when the rumors started about the President elect and his feelings on mutants, and his plans to ‘take care of the problem’” Kielar quoted. “Once he was in the office, they began their contingency project.” 

“That makes sense.” Renee said as she looked around the area. “How many people are here?”

“I’m not sure. There is a group that brought a few here early on. I didn’t speak to them too much. It’s been a whirlwind of a night really. I still don’t know what exactly happened. I was told to run so I ran. “

“Are you really the new Captain America?” 

“I...I have worn the uniform quite a few times. Steve and Tony are a big part of my life and their son is training to take over for Iron Man, so it just made sense.”

“Well, they picked a great person. Not everyone would have done what you did tonight, they would have just gone to safety and not worried about others.” Renee told him. “We would have never known to come here.”

“It’s the best kept secret.” Kielar admitted. “Let me go pick up Jett, Vivienne should still be waiting to be checked in at the lobby, so you can easily find her.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it. I have more to ask, but I know you need to go.”

“I will answer everything when I come back. I promise.” Kielar said just before disappearing. Renee turned and looked at the building in front of her, taking a deep breath and stepping inside.

“Rini!” she suddenly heard Vivienne call from an entryway. “Over here, you’ll freeze if you stay outside.” The younger girl ran over to the other and she stepped inside rubbing her arms. “This place is incredible. I don’t know how we didn't know about it.”

“Kielar did say it was the best kept secret. I wonder how many people he brought here himself. There are so many, yet,” Renee paused. “Not nearly as many as you would think there would be Viv.”

“I know, I know.” Vivienne whispered. “I haven’t seen very many from the school. I don’t know where they could have gone. We’ve already been informed we can’t use any outside form of contact unless it is cleared. They don’t want anyone using an unsecured radio wave.”

“We don’t have a way to contact anyone though.” Renee said running a hand through her hair. “How can we just hideout here when everyone else is somewhere out there.”

“Actually,” Vivienne started. “Ms. Pryde gave Jett a communicator. “ As the words left her mouth Jett appeared next to them before he ran to the nearest trash can. “Still gets motion sickness I see.”

“I think we can forgive him this time seeing that we traveled by speedster.” Renee said with a small hint of a smile. “Speaking of speedster…” She said looking around her. “Where did Kielar go?” She paused as she spotted him. “Is that Bucky Barnes? He wasn’t lying when he said that the Avengers had this place prepared.”

“Hi.” A new voice said from behind them. “My name's Dakota Potts, Kielar would have shown you around but something came up so he asked me to do the tour.” The redhead girl stated before she could be questioned. “I arrived with some of the other Avengers kids, you three came from Xavier’s right? We have some of the others over here. So when your friend is done puking I can take you to them.”

“Wait, there are more here already? How did they know about this place?” Renee asked. 

“They didn’t. This place was a very well kept secret from a lot of people, including those at the Xavier Institute. Relations between the Avengers and X-men have been rocky at times, but Tony, Mr. Stark wanted to make sure there was always a safe place for Kielar. In turn it became a safe haven for other super powered beings on the new Avengers team. That being said, they were never going to turn away people, as long as there is room. “

“I think I’m good.” Jett mumbled as he moved back over to the group. 

“Good, now I believe I heard you had a communicator to contact your mother.”

“Yes, right here.” Jett said holding out, Dakota grabbed it before dropping on the ground and smashing it. “What the hell! Why did you do that?”

“I did that because we do not know what is safe anymore. Do you not realize the kind of shit happening right now?” Dakota asked them holding up her tablet. “This is footage of the Baxter Building.” She said before going to the next video. “This is Stark Tower, The Avengers compound in upstate New York. Drone footage from the Guthrie farm in Kentucky.” She continued. “And that is just a few places. West coast facilities have been hit as well. This place won’t hold everyone.”

The three other teenagers stood silently, unaware of what happened at the other locations until that moment. Vivienne’s eyes widened as the footage played for them and Renee’s shoulder slumped, as the feeling of defeat washed over her. Jett quickly looked away, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head. “So, what do we do?” he asked.

“You follow me.” Dakota told them and led them into the building. “All phones will need to be placed there until we can have them checked, and you will need to walk through this scanner.” She instructed them. As they did, none of the machines went off and they continued inside. As they passed through two large doors and entered a large recreational area, Dakota turned back to them. “Welcome to the Legacy Compound.”

The three Xavier students looked around at the others that filled the room. A majority of them they recognized from the Avengers roster, those training to take position as the older members retired. There were however a few from Xavier’s. Too few, and it hurt to see that not many of their friends had made it to the same location as them. They could only hope that they would arrive later, that they had survived.


	5. Chapter 4: West Coast Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The West Coast Avengers have the night off when they find out what has happened on the east coast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters Ryan O'hare and Dakota Potts belong to Adictedtobadguys
> 
> The characters Nicole Coulson and Mara Romanov belong to LeviathanNightmareGirl
> 
> I do have permission to use them in my writing.
> 
> The West coast Avengers are not the original team from the comics! I have modified it for the story as it takes place in the future.
> 
> hope you enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you think!

Chapter 4: West Coast Avengers

The nightclub was loud, lights flashing as the music blared through the speakers. People were on the dance floor moving and having a good time. Amongst the crowd was James Rogers, the son of Captain America and Black Widow, also the only sober one amongst his team. It had been their night off, so for him it wasn’t an issue, it wasn’t like he could get drunk, anyway. He watched his partners out on the dance floor, one of them amused by the other's antics. Azari Evan glanced over at James shaking his head, but had a smile on his face, before the young Wakandan prince turned back to Francis Barton, who was clearly not ashamed of letting loose for the night.

For James, this was calm. They weren’t getting into trouble as long as Francis remained with Azari, but they weren’t the only members of the team there. Unfortunately, that meant trouble would most likely brew soon. It was as though his sister, Mara Romanov, had read his mind at that moment, as she sauntered over to his partners, leading Francis into the crowd. Azari crossed his arms and huffed, but made his way back to James a few seconds after.

“I really do hate when she does that.” Azari said, taking the drink that James held out for him. “I mean, I get that they are best friends, but I was dancing with him.”

“Be careful, Zar, your jealousy is showing.” James teased.

“I am NOT jealous.” Azari declared. “They just do everything together and this was one night that we could actually dance and be together, not that you would get out there.”

“I don’t dance Azari, I told you this before we came here. I am here to supervise.” the redhead told him, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. “But you just like to get your way, Prince.”

“I have to go back to Wakanda soon. My Father wants me to return, and the only reason I am even here is because my mother likes you and Francis.” Azari said. He knew that the time in the United States would end, as he had to go back to Wakanda and be with his father, T’challa. His mother, Ororo Munroe, had convinced T’challa to let Azari stay for most of the year, to enjoy being on a team and with people he cared about. He was lucky his parents' divorce was amicable. “Your sister is a terrible influence.” 

James laughed as his eyes followed Azari’s to where Mara and Francis now danced. “I think you are just jealous because he is not dancing on you like that, Kitten.”

“Aren’t you? They are all over each other.”

“Azari, my sister has no interest in Francis other than as a friend. Francis..” he paused and started again. “Has stripped,” 

James moved through the crowd with Azari close behind him. They reached the small stage that the two had been standing on and Mara smiled down to them. “Hello bratan!” She jumped off the stage. “Have you come to join the fun, or continue to be a stick in the mud.”

“Mara, I just want to make sure everyone is safe, and Francis is shirtless,” He told his sister as he motioned to the mentioned. “Francis come take a break.” he called up to him, but was seemingly ignored. Mara smiled, crossing her arms and offering him no help, so he climbed up on stage. “Francis, let’s take a..” he paused again as Francis started dancing with him, a huge grin on his face.

“Hey! You came dance huh?” Francis asked, grinding against him, “You should move to the music, you do know how to dance right?”

“Yes, I know how to, Azari what are you doing?” James asked.

“Well, our plan worked, we have you on the dance floor, and now we are going to dance.” The young prince stated. “Francis wanted you to dance, and I wanted to grant him that.”

“So you two schemed?”

“Three if you count Mara.” Azari motioned to her as she began dancing again. “Let loose, it's our only night out.”

“Fine, one dance.” James gave in. “But just one.”

“Of course.” Azari replied.

Almost five songs later, James was still on the dance floor with his partners and sister. It had always been hard for him to refuse them, and it showed tonight. As the current song ended and another started, James saw a flashing from Azari’s communicator. “Azari!” he yelled and pointed to it. A few moments later, the four of them were off the dance floor and stepped outside. “Who is it from?”

“My mother, in New York, but she rarely sends me anything this late.” he said as he pressed the button to play the message. 

He could hear screaming in the background and yelling. Then Ororo’s voice broke through.

_Azari, my child, contact your father and return to Wakanda immediately. You will be safe there, take your team. It is no longer safe for you, for any mutant. Leave. I will come to you when I can. Azari. I love you._

The message ended, and the four stood there in shock. “That sounded like an attack on the Xavier school.” Francis said, taking water from James and drinking it. “Dad is on a mission, but I can call mom and see what she knows.” For Francis Barton to offer calling his mother, Bobbi Morse, was a big deal. The two of them were not on the greatest terms after the divorce that took place during his early teen years. If Clint Barton had been an option, he would have taken that. “We will figure out what happened Kitten, we can get you and Mara safe.”

“I can try to contact Natasha.” Mara said. 

“I will try my Dad and Tony.” James offered. “Azari, you should try to contact your dad, we should do what your mom said and get you out of here. You have diplomatic immunity, but whether they will acknowledge it, we need to make sure you are safe.” James pressed his contact for Steve, only for it to be cut off, then repeated the step for Tony, he received the same. “This hasn’t happened before.”

“Natasha isn’t responding either.” Mara said. 

They watched as Azari spoke animatedly with T’challa, trying not to show his panicked state. “Yes sir.” He said before hanging up and turning to the others. “He’s going to send others for us, we need to find a location and send it to him. Somewhere discrete.”

“I didn’t call you because I wanted you to pick me up, I am staying with Mara and Azari. I will not come to S.H.I.E.LD.” Francis suddenly snapped, catching the trio's attention. “No mom, I just want to know what the hell is going on.” There was silence for a moment, Francis went pale. “Our training facility was raided? No, we weren’t there, we’ve been out. It was our, but New York. Okay. Yeah. Yeah I’ll make sure we stay off the radar…”

“Ask about Mom, Dad, and Tony.” James interjected. 

“What happened to Natash, Steve and Tony? They were arrested? Why...they wouldn’t hand Kielar over, and Tommy got away. Okay. What about Nat? No word from her, has dad...no, I haven’t. Okay. just, be safe. Bye.”

Francis fell silent for a moment. “Xavier’s, the Baxter Building, and Stark Tower, were raided. The Fantastic Four are all accounted for, but Karla Storm is missing. Steve and Tony were arrested for not giving them Kielar Storm, and then Tommy apparently took a suit and disappeared off radar. They have a warrant for his arrest. Natasha hasn’t been heard from and nobody has heard from my dad.”

“And the compound?”

“Nobody was there when they raided. Devon, Blaine, Ryan and Nicole must have gone out after we left.” Francis sighed. “Um, dad has a place we can probably lie low at. It's under an alias and he said I could use it anytime, so I guess now is the time.”

“I’ll try to contact the others, get them up to speed on what is happening and make sure they know not to go back.” James said. “Azari?”

“Hmm?”

“How are you doing?” He questioned.

“I mean, we knew this was coming right?” Azari asked. “We knew, and we have trained and we have prepared. My mom, those kids…” his hand covers his mouth to keep calm as he shuts his eyes and takes several breaths. James gently touches his arm, Francis steps closer and puts his hand on his shoulder. “I’m not leaving any of you. If the choice comes for me to stay and fight with you or go home to Wakanda, I am not leaving. You three will come with me, or I will remain here, they will not have a choice.”

“Well, this really sobered me up. I might need another drink.” Francis mumbled.

“Really, Flit?’” Mara asked.

“Like you aren’t going to join in.” Francis rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get to safety.”

\---------

Ryan O’Hare had joined S.H.I.E.L.D at a young age. They had recruited him with several others, but joined the West Coast Avengers team in the end, because of one Francis Barton. He had been awestruck when he met the other boy, a fan of Clint Barton, and the reason he took up using a bow and arrow as his preferred weapon. Francis didn’t ask questions about his past like most people, he just questioned the future. When they hit it off, he started inviting him on missions with him, one's outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. They had notably pissed off several higher ups when they did this, but it was after the mission with the original Hawkeye, then the decision had been made for him to step back from the agency, at least for a time. He couldn’t just leave, he had to bring his closest friends. Nicole Coulson. 

The young adult had just found out that Phil Coulson was not her biological father and had stepped back from S.H.I.E.L.D rather easily. They had tried to convince her to stay, but to no avail. It was something she had been determined to do. Since she left, she was on better terms with Agent Coulson, but still refused all attempts at getting her to return. She had grown up wanting to be an agent and now wanted to step away and be her own person. 

Before they had even announced that they were leaving though, they put in an appeal for Blaine Banner to be released. He had been arrested four years earlier and held at headquarters. The boy was quiet, very kind and caring. It had not been his fault he found out the hard way he had the Hulk inside him. When the won the appeal, they took him with them to the West coast compound. He didn’t do much field work, but he did do a lot of science, and that came in handy.

It wasn’t long before Devon came barging in when he found out his brother had been released. For years he had been trying to get him out of S.H.I.E.L.D custody, despite their step-father putting him there. Needless to say the older twin was not on good terms with that part of his family. They had yet to meet Bruce either. Once Devon was there, he refused to leave unless his brother went with him as well.

Their history with each other drew them close, much like the other four team members were. Their connections to S.H.I.E.L.D was something common, but their friendships were built on much more than that. Which was why they had forced Blaine out of his lab to get ice cream. Of all things that could get the eighteen year old out of the lab, it was anything sweet. That was how they ended up at Danny’s Ice cream shop weekly. That is also how most of the workers knew them by name.

Especially Eliza, who had become Blaine's favorite person. None of them knew if it was because he liked her personality, or because everytime they walked in, she had a bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies for him. The first time that had happened, they all wondered when the development had taken place, only to find out that Blaine would leave on his own to visit her. It was a good development though for the rather recluse boy, he needed more than just a few people to socialize with.

So when they ventured out for the night, none were surprised when they ended up at the ice cream shop. Blaine hurried in first, a large smile on his face, having seen that Eliza was working through the window. She quickly came out from behind the counter and hugged Blaine, who kissed her cheek. Nicole and Ryan both glanced at Devon who just shrugged and went to their normal seat as his brother chatted with the girl.

“It’s good to see you again. Will all of you have your usual?” She asked, going back behind the counter.

“Yes please.” Nicole smiled walking up next to Blaine. “So, when did this happen?”

“Oh.” Eliza turned red in her cheeks. “It just sort of happened.” she said, making Nicole's order and handing it to her. “Maybe last week?”

“Just be good to him.” Nicole told her before moving away.

“She’s a bit protective of B.” Ryan explained moving to where Nicole previously stood.

“It’s okay. Blaine told me a bit about what happened in his past. I’m glad he has friends like you.” Eliza smiled, handing him his order. “Here’s Devon’s as well.”

“He’ll come around.” Ryan reassured her.

“I’m not worried about him. I have a twin as well. She might be the same way when she find out.” Eliza laughed as she made blaines order and also grabbed a bag to hand to him. “I close up in an hour. “

“Maybe we can go for a walk?” Blaine asked.

“I would like that.”

As the four sat and ate their ice cream several customers came in and out as it neared closing time. As the last ones left, several pings went off in the back room, making Eliza rush back. When she returned, her face was pale, and she looked terrified. “Blaine. You guys have to go. Something has happened and it isn’t safe.”

“What do you mean?” Devon answered as he tossed his empty container in the trash. 

“My sister just called me. They’re taking people, mutants from their homes.” Eliza said.

“I won’t leave you here.” Blaine told her. “We can leave together. It will be safer. Right?” He asked looking at his friends. Nicole looked at Ryan, as if having a silent conversation with him, a habit they had picked up when they were agents together. “I won’t leave her.” he said firmly.

“She’ll be safer without us around. They will only question…” Nicole began.

“Actually.” Eliza started. “I’m a mutant. My sister and I were in New York for a while with a group called the Morlocks. We moved out here when I started college. She works with a team and they have been trying to keep an eye on the government situation and what they plan to do with mutants. That’s why she called.” She explained as she quickly started cleaning everything. “Xavier’s School for the Gifted was raided. They went to Stark Tower and the Baxter Building. They also just went into an Avengers compound here in California.”

All four of them stopped at the news they had just received. Nicole immediately stepped away from the group and pulled out a phone she didn’t often use. Ryan did the same, though he pressed a communicator to try and get a hold of the rest of their team to make sure they were okay. “Blaine is going to be high on the threat list.” Devon said out loud, making everyone pause in their movements. “Which means we do not have time to make calls or clean, we need to move now.”

“We can’t just..” Nicole started.

“No.” Devon cut her off. “My brother has already been imprisoned before. You may have met him after the fact but you weren't there when he was forced to leave his home, and I will NEVER let that happen again. S.H.I.E.L.D has all the information regarding Blaine and you two, we don’t know if they are involved, we don’t know if they will hand that information over to the government. We don’t know what the fuck is going on, so we are leaving now. If you don’t want to leave with us, I will take my damn brother and get him to safety myself!” Devon said, his voice rising the more he spoke.

“He’s right.” Eliza said. “He’s right. We need to go.”

“I still have to contact the rest of the team.” Ryan said.

“Then do it while we move, because if we don’t go now it may be too late.”

\-------  
Secret Compound- Canada

Dakota Potts worked endlessly to make sure those coming in were as comfortable as possible. She finally had a moment to sit behind her computer, she pulled up the West Coast Avengers Compound and watched the feed of it being raided earlier. She leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was empty. Dakota wasn’t sure if it was because they had warning, or they had all just gone out for the night, but she was relieved. “Where are you?” She whispered to herself before she hacked into surveillance cameras throughout L.A. “Got you.” she said, continuing to talk to herself as she erased the footage of her friends from any of the cameras. When she got to the last one and saw where they were she smiled. “You better contact me as soon as you can Mara.”

Sliding her chair over to a set of screens on the wall she looked at them. “Now where the hell are you Thomas? It's not like you to be this quiet for so long. Why aren’t you being the loud ass troublemaker that you always are?” she questioned. “You always make sure you are the center of attention, so where would you go hide?”

“Check Germany” a voice said, making Dakota jump.

“Dammit Kielar! Do not sneak up on me like that!” She yelled at him. “Why the hell would I check Germany?”

“Because that is where we have friends. Aaron and Dominick. He doesn’t trust a lot of people, but we have known them for some time. They’ll look out for him until he can safely get to us. They’re both mutants, good people and very trustworthy.”

“Well, I hope you are right. We are about to have to start the process of getting Steve and Tony out of custody, which means also dropping the charges on Tommy.” Dakota explained. “So he needs to stay out of trouble until then.” she paused. “Why wouldn’t he just come here?”

“It was decided a while back that we wouldn’t immediately end up at the same location. It was better if we split up so if one of us was followed.” Kielat explained. “We had a feeling Steve and Tony wouldn’t get out scot free, they never go down without a fight.”

“Isn’t that the truth.” Dakota sighed. “You seem to be doing okay.”

“I’m glad that is how I am coming off. I don’t need people to know that I am not okay right now.” He said. “But, I am better than I was. Bucky got work from this team he knows and they were able to rescue some of those taken, Karla was one of them. I know she’s alive but, I still can’t…” he taps the side of his head. “The link isn’t there and it hurts. It's like a part of me is gone. I really need to see her and make sure she’s really okay.”

“Hopefully they will arrive soon then. I am pretty sure I know the team Bucky has been in contact with.” She told him. “And they’re good at what they do. “

“Well, I trust your judgement so thank you for telling me.”

“We’re practically family Kielar. And that is what family does.” Dakota smiled. “So, why don’t you sit down and try to locate the other half of the Avengers in California. I found James, Azari, Francis and Mara. We are still going to have to find Blaine, Devon, Nicole and Ryan. Their photos are right here if you need them. They were not at the compound when it was raided so we need to trace their footsteps and remove anything caught on camera, because we won’t be the only ones looking for them.”

“Okay, how do you know I can do this?”

“Because I followed everything you did when you found out you were adopted by Johnny. You aren’t bad, but you left a trail I could follow. Now, less talk and more work.”

“Says the person who was talking to herself.”

“Sshh. it’s how I think.” Dakota said, turning back to the computer with a smile. It was the small things right now, they would fix this as long as they could all come together.


	6. Tommy Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Stark goes off plan and can not keep his mouth shut.

Chapter 5: Tommy Stark 

Everything happened so fast, and usually when Tommy Stark described things like that it was an exaggeration. From the moment he was woken up by his friend, to the moment he disappeared, he was moving, still half asleep. When the gunfire had begun, it woke him up as Steve shielded him from any bullets. Then he had heard the command, one that he could never disobey. He was being told to leave, to leave his dads. He listened to Kielar try to argue; he watched him disappear, and then Tony slapped a bracelet on Tommy's wrist and activated one of the iron man suits.

“Go, NOW.” Tony demanded.

So, after orders from both his parents, he left. There had been a plan, one that he and Kielar had come up with despite Steve and Tony telling them to not switch anything up. Not having any special abilities, Tommy knew he was in less danger than his best friend, but with him being in the public eye, and knowing his parents wouldn’t turn Kielar in, he knew he would still be targeted. 

There was a plan, but did Tommy Stark ever stick to a plan, not at all.

This was why, instead of Germany, he was in L.A, looking for his older brother James. He was tired, that was a fact, and he needed to conceal his identity. Luckily for him, when people saw Tommy, he was usually in high fashion, with makeup and nails done, not sweats and an old baggy t-shirt, with his hair tousled in every direction. Kielar would not be happy with him, but he could take Kielar’s wrath, he could never stay angry at him long. He would have to focus on that later, he would see Kielar later and they could hash everything out. It would be fine.

Maybe not with a certain red-head, though. Tommy stopped in his tracks as he thought about his pseudo sister. She was going to be the one to worry about. Dakota hated when Tommy pulled stunts like this. The blond made a note to contact her as soon as he could. “Alright TJ focus, don’t worry about Kota, and just...where would James be, stick in the mud James would probably have stayed home on his night off. But he has Francis who is a partier and actually fun. Then Azari, who has a good middle ground between them to be sensible. Mara probably stuck with Francis because he attracts trouble. If news got out about what happened in New York, they would have found a safe place. Come on Tommy you are the smart one in the family, where the fuck would they go.” he whispered to himself as he looked around at his surroundings. “Where the fuck am I exactly?”

He looked up at a billboard and rolled his eyes seeing the current president's face plastered on it. “Kevin, fucking Kevin Trask, just decides to turn this world upside down. Decides to be SELFISH!” Tommy suddenly yelled. “FUCK YOU KEVIN TRASK!” Tommy dropped down onto the ground, still glaring up at the billboard. “I am in the middle of nowhere because of you. You know, what? I don’t even understand this. Your own father was a mutant, Larry, man you two have boring names. It took three generations for your family to do this. Why couldn’t you have learned from your dad and grandfather's mistakes? You won’t win this you dick. You are just going to piss off the wrong people.” He fired his repulsor ray from his hand, right into the billboard. “Pretty sure you already have.” 

As the armored glove disappeared, the helmet surrounded his head. “Hey Jarvis, just so I am no longer talking to myself, you have any idea where I am?” he questioned

“You are roughly ten miles north of L.A.” 

“Hmm, okay. Not as bad as I thought. Now, is there a way to activate the tracker that I snuck onto James’ communicator?” Tommy asked the computer.

“Do you mean the one you planted to try and get him into trouble with your fathers?” Jarvis questioned him. 

“That exact one.” Tommy answered, a grin plastered on his face.

“Do not be so smug young sir, the device has been there almost a year and I do not believe you have gathered any evidence against your brother.”

“Yeah yeah, but can you track it?” he asked again.

“Yes sir I can, it seems they are at an apartment under one of Clint Barton's guises.”

“Of course they are. Alright, send the information to my phone and I will start the GPS, let's get to walking.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tommy removed the helmet and took out his phone, looking at the cracked screen with a sigh. “This is going to take forever.” he mumbled. He started his trek toward the city, though without another word. He knew better than to hitchhike. If someone recognized him, he didn’t know what would happen. Tommy had been at high risk being kidnapped since the day they created him. Everyone wanted the son with the DNA of Iron Man and Captain America. They all thought he would have the effects of the super serum, and it disappointed them when it was discovered that he didn’t.

It had been the time he had an identity crisis. That was something he didn’t want to remember. It was horrific, and the only good thing that came out of that time in his life was becoming friends with Kielar. He was lucky that he wasn’t bullied in school because of his name, if he had been anyone else, nothing he had done would have redeemed him. Tommy had not gotten away scot free though, there were people at their school that hated him. His name had benefits and downsides. He got away with a lot more than he should have been able to, but everyone knew it was him every time.

Now, though, he could only hope he wouldn’t get recognized. It was why he wasn’t using the suit of armor unless he absolutely had to. The walk had taken hours, but he was now at least in the city limits. He walked into a small diner and slipped into a booth, finally feeling like he could breathe. He was in the middle of nowhere at almost two in the morning. Exhaustion took over his entire body as he sat down, and when the server came over to him, Tommy knew that it was noticeable. 

He ordered a coffee. Nothing more though, knowing he only had limited cash on him and using the credit card was not a current option. The teen was a Stark though and powering through being tired was something that he had inherited. As he looked down at his phone, he wished he knew that it was a secure line. Calling someone at this point would be so much easier. So instead, he leaned back and watched videos as he sipped his drink, ordering a second, and then a third. Tommy had been thankful that even though the phone was cracked, it was the newest Stark phone, and the battery lasted.

Before he knew it, the sun was coming up, and he had to get to his feet to continue on. Finishing the last cup of coffee, he threw down the money he owed before heading out of the diner. With the sun coming up, it was warming up just enough that he was more comfortable. November weather in California was always like that. 

When Tommy finally reached the busier part of the city, he was more relieved. Now it was just a matter of getting to his destination. The trek had been long, very long. This achievement was something for him to brag about too, because he was far from being athletic, not like his brother. He would rather drive, or use his suit, then walk as much as he had. Now he was just a few more miles from where the tracker said James was, he could do this.

“Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are a menace to this country! They would rather protect a mutant than protect us!” 

The words made Tommy freeze for a moment. He looked down at the time on his phone, reading the time as 10 a.m. Letting out a groan, in realizing how early it still was, and that this guy would not shut up, he moved across the street to get a better look. The crowd was definitely larger than he expected it to be, but still wasn’t very impressive. He stayed in the back, leaning against a tree as the man spewed more out.

“Last night, they harmed our men and women only following orders! They hospitalized half of those who came into their home. They hid Kielar Storm, who is still somewhere out there! This mutant who at any time could take one of us out in the blink of an eye.” Tommy’s eyes narrowed as he listened to the guy go on about his friend. His fist clenched up. “The president has the right idea! It should have been done years ago.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up!” Tommy suddenly yelled. He knew it was a mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. Everyone turned toward him. “These people, and yes, I said people, because they are, and they have friends and they have families. What happened last night in New York was against everything we as a nation stand for! This man that you are idolizing is splitting this nation apart because of your fears. You mentioned Kielar Storm, how he could take you out in a split second, but has he? No, because unlike most of you standing here, he has fucking morals. He is in the right state of mind and HE wouldn’t harm you. Obviously you do not understand that you have been living, working and befriending mutants for decades now, possibly centuries. Your meager little minds just can’t grasp it now because you are being fed lies and hatred. I bet you didn’t even know that the President's own father was a mutant! That family for three generations has had it out for mutants. So you can take your little tirade about Kielar fucking Storm and shove it up your ass because he has done more to HELP this country than your pathetic ass ever will.” Tommy turned to walk away as people started murmuring

“Aren’t you that Stark kid? The clone boy?” someone asked. 

Tommy stopped, rolling his eyes as he turned around. “What gave me away, dickwad?”

“Don’t you have a warrant out for your arrest?” another asked. “they arrested your father last night for harboring and protecting a mutant.”

“Actually, both dad and pops were. I’m done here, all of you are pathetic.” he turned to walk away again, only to be grabbed by another person. “You have about two seconds to let go of me, and that will be the only warning you get.” True to his word, Tommy used his other arm and punched the person in the face. As soon as he was freed, he ran.

\-------------  
**Clint Barton’s Safehouse- L.A**

Francis and Mara were lounging on the couch watching YouTube when they received an alert. The archer clicked it immediately and his mouth dropped open as he saw an all too familiar face appear. “That…” Francis began.

“I don’t even need you to finish that sentence.” James said, moving toward the two. Standing behind them, he watched the live stream and let out a sigh. “He was supposed to go into hiding. Why am I not surprised though? I mean, this is Tommy and he can’t keep his mouth shut even when it is critical.” He grabbed a hoodie from the armchair and slid it on. “Where is the location, I obviously need to go rescue my brother, so he doesn’t get his ass kicked or arrested?”

“Grand Hope Park, I think.” Francis answered. “Do you need us to go with you?”

“No, I want you three to remain here. Mara and Azari are both mutants, and they are prime targets. If you leave, they will just follow. I’ll be fine. I just need to get my so-called genius brother to safety.”

“Okay....” Francis said. “Just so you know, seeing you flustered like this is new, and..”

“If you finish that sentence Barton you will pay for it later.”

“Here is your shield.” Francis smiled, quickly covering up what he was about to say. “I always keep them on hand when we are away from home. Be careful, don’t let him get you into too much trouble.” he handed James a miniature shield that James immediately enlarged to the correct size.

“You know they say the same about you, Flit.” Mara said, watching her brother rush out of the safe house. “Are you following.”

“Nope, I think he just threatened to withhold sex if I did anything stupid, and I will not test that.” Francis shrugged. “But we still have this and can keep an eye on things.”

“What did I miss, where is James?” Azari asked, walking out of the bathroom in a towel. “What did you do tweety?”

“I didn’t do anything, however, TOMMY is in L.A and just did a whole lot of talking, and we know how much trouble he gets in when he starts talking. “ Francis said. 

“He just told a group of anti-mutant protestors that their president's father was a mutant. Which he is not wrong but..” Mara said with a humorless laugh.

“Classified information that we weren’t even supposed to know.” Azari nodded. “I am going to contact my father and get an update on what will happen. We can narrow down a timeline. I will also inform him that we will have an extra person.”

“Do you have to get dressed though?” Francis asked, Azari looked at him incredulously.” Sorry, wrong time.” The Prince didn’t say a word and walked into the other room. “Is it really so awful to think my partners are really sexy?”

“Of course not, but there is a time and place flit, and you have awful timing.” Mara told him.

\---------  
**Downtown L.A**

Tommy turned to run, only to be grabbed by yet another person, and this time the grip was too strong for him to fight. “Fucking let me go asshole! I’ll sue you for assault!”

“Shut up Thomas.”

“James?” Tommy asked, eyes going big. “So you were here!”

“Shut up. You need to shut up, Tommy. Now follow me.” The older boy ordered and led them quickly through back alleyways until they were further from the park. He turned around when he knew it was safe and shoved his younger brother. “What were you thinking Tommy! I know we all have protocols set in place if something like this were to occur. You and Kielar were to get the hell out of New York and to Safety.”

“I got out of New York.”

“L.A is NOT safety.” James snapped at him, then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Is Kielar here?”

“What? No, of course not. I came a…” he was cut off as a hand collided with the back of his head. “What the hell James!”

“Coming here alone was even stupider, and you decided to engage in a protest? The morning after everything went down?” James sighed. “I know you are smarter than this. They got you on video Tommy, so now they know where you are. Why would you come here? I know you have better places.” Tommy crossed his arms, remaining silent as his brother scolded him. “You need to try and get out of the country before they find you. Pops and Tony were arrested, they are working on getting them out. You need to go somewhere safe though, do you have…”

“I’m not going anywhere else.” Tommy cut him off. “I came here because I knew you were here.”

“What?”

“I had a feeling they would target your team and I wanted to be here in case that happened okay? They already took Dad and Pops, and Kielar had to run, I just...I ...I needed to make sure you were okay.” Tommy mumbled the last part, and James let out a small sigh, his shoulders relaxing. ‘That thing in the park wasn’t planned okay? I just, they started saying shit about Kielar and I am not okay with that. It, it’s just been a long night.”

James then did something that neither brother did very often and pulled Tommy into a hug. He didn’t say anything, and when he felt the smaller boy's arms wrap around him, all the anger and frustration he had felt left. “Let’s get you back to the safe house.” he said quietly. When he didn’t receive a response and realized Tommy's arms had fallen to his side, he let out a light laugh, realizing his brother had fallen asleep. He lifted him up and headed toward the safe house.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be trying to get the next chapter written as soon as possible. Let me know what you thought please.


End file.
